Caroline Rising
by Lostgirl562
Summary: "You want me to help you find yourself. You long to be the woman I see in you. Well it's going to take a lot of work Sweetheart and you can't do it on an empty stomach." Klaroline Paring. Romance Drama. Rating changed, just in case.
1. The Other Side

Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries. This is a fan fiction. Also if there are characters I made up, I will tell you here. This disclaimer may no be posted on every page but it is just as true from the first to the last page.

The Other Side

By: LostGirl563

Caroline's POV.

I dreamt about him last night in brilliant detail. Even after so much time apart his presence still has the same effect, as if no time has passed at all. If I were a much braver Caroline, I would take this as a sign and point my legs and heart in his direction. As a fantasy it made for a fun dream. Leave here, leave the mess my life had turned out to be and go to him.

I missed him. I missed Klaus. Just admitting it felt damn good even if it was just to myself. I couldn't talk about Klaus to anyone. They all despised him. Granted Klaus had earned it but I knew a different Klaus.

The kind of man who be forgiving and patient. Who allowed another man love the woman he desired, because it was what she wanted. Even while knowing that she felt for him to but wasn't ready. Klaus could be a monster but in the right situations weren't we all. Didn't my own death toll reach the 20's by now?

How much better was Stefan? Just because he regretted and expressed guilt, while Klaus apologized for nothing. He owned who he was and his actions. Klaus was too old to pretend and I wanted that. I wanted to have his conviction.

As I tossed and turned, trying to get comfortable, I remembered my dream. It started off familiar, we were in the woods using a tree as wall. Passionate kisses. I'm taking off his jacket he's ripping off my shirt. His hands…

I couldn't stop myself from smiling. Alone on my bed, in my head was the only place I can think of him without severe judgment. Thinking of the dream that ended with me leaving with him, I wonder if he still thinks about me? Or if our last tryst had scratched the itch, and he'd moved on. Was he done with the neurotic blonde from the small town.

Part of me, the selfish part, wished for him to break that promise and come back to me. It stung more than it should have that he didn't. Without thinking, I picked up my phone and listened to all the messages I'd saved. Read the text messages we'd sent back and fourth.

_"It's crazy but miss you! I miss the banter and the eye sex…hell sex with you in general! I miss the connection. The allure. You were right! You were right about all of it. But how am I supposed to tell you that? How am I supposed to fix it now that so much time has passed?"_

_"I'm a coward. You knew that about me and you were gracious enough no to say it. I've been trying to swap you with more appropriate substitutes and it's just not... They aren't you!" _

I was talking to my phone as if he would get the message. I sighed, frustrated with myself. It was noon already and I was nowhere near out of the hole I was in when I fell asleep. Staying in my room would fix nothing. Sending him a message would. My fingers started to type just needing to get it out.

[Klaus, It's noon and I'm still in bed. I'm blaming you for this! Why? Because last night I dreamt of you and it's crashed all the lies I'd been forcing myself to believe.]

[It's been rough and you used to be here to guide me when I was lost. I hate that I relied on you that much. I hate that I'm here wanting you, when you could have been mine.

I stopped. Running a hand through my hair. Is this really what I wanted? Yes. So why was I denying myself? I looked around my room. What as I doing here? Really? I dropped out of college. The whole group of us was falling apart and there was always a new threat.

I threw the phone next to me and got out of bed. I was frustrated with everyone and especially myself. I needed to clear my head and a hot shower was in order! I was waiting for the water to get hot enough when my phone went off. A text came in. I picked it up mindlessly pressing buttons till I got to the new message. It was Elena, she wanted to hang out.

[Sounds good! Need to shower. Meet you in 30?]

I sent it off, that's what I needed! A distraction! A little shopping, a little fun, and a lot of anything else. Showering washed away a bit of my stress and getting pretty for the day helped a little more. Before I left my house I check my phone for any messages. Just another from Elena asking me to meet her at the mall.

We walked aimlessly while she talked about the weirdness with Damon and school. I had to admit I was jealous. As crazy as her life was right now. She had a clean slate. She had a thing with Liam and Damon. I was happy for her but it made me consider my life. The only thing I had going for me was a failed crush and everything I gave up when I rejected Klaus.

"We should see a movie. No romance though!" Elena suggested.

"Yes! There is a new vampire thriller just came out. The Dead Are Calling." I checked my phone for times as we made our way over. Perfect timing!

"Lets go they have a showing soon! Just what we need its rated R which means lots of gore and scary goodness!"

We both went smiling. Half way through the movie I wasn't smiling anymore. There was a scene that was a little too real for my taste. A girl in the school being chased by some of the minion vampires. She gets saved by one of the older vampires trying to mitigate the threat. This movie is supposed to me about survival! Why is there any romance at all?

I tensed, letting my own memories assault me. Elena and I looked at one another for a second, remembering that night. Until, my butt started to shake and I pulled out my phone out of my back pocket. I could have died right there. It was a message from Klaus.

I hid it before Elena could see. Omg, omg, omg. Did he know I was thinking about him, how? Could he read my mind? What if he could read my mind? What if he was reading it right now!

_"I gotta go…to the bathroom!"_

_"I'll go with you"_

_"No! I'll go! I'm potty trained. I swear!"_

I rushed out, practically shaking. What if it was an accident? Maybe his butt texted me? I didn't make it to the bathroom. Once I was in the hall in the theater I opened the text.

[I will always be here to remind you Love and when you are ready there is a place for you by my side so that I may keep reminding you every moment of everyday.]

I re-read the text 3 times before looking at the previous ones. There it was. The one I thought I had backed out of. Here he was again, extending his offer to take me away.

I had turned him down once and regretted it.

Was I strong enough to be with Klaus now?

Chapter one over and done!

Reviews greatly appreciated.

See you on the next one

-LostGirl562


	2. Lesson 1: Survival

{See disclaimer on page one}

_[I will always be here to remind you Love and when you are ready there is a place for you by my side so that I may keep reminding you every moment of everyday.]_

**Caroline: Two Week Later…**

Before I could lose my nerve again, I got in my car and drove. Screw Stefan and his million apologies. Forget Elena and her never-ending problems. I needed to be selfish and give in to what I needed.

Maybe Klaus was the wrong person to turn to. He probably was, but I didn't care, it felt good to be with him. I needed the release. So yes, I drove away from my friends and sanity straight to Klaus. If my brain could stop judging me that would be great!

_"In 20 feet turn right."_

_"Oh, better slowdown."_

I watched at my GPS, turning when I was told. It was supposed to navigate me to a diner but once I turned into a dark creepy road I lost faith in the directions. My headlights didn't do much to cut through the darkness. Worst of all I'm starving. I hadn't stopped because I didn't want to lose my bravado.

_"In 20 feet turn right."_

_"Ugh! You stupid thing!" _

There was nothing but trees and darkness right or left. The road was so narrow that I don't think I could turn back without crashing into a tree.

_"Maybe if I keep going straight, I'll find a road" _

I hoped, I wished.

25 minutes later….

The road turned to a secluded campground. Yes! Civilization! Well sort of. My car creaked and shook not liking the way I parked. Shut up car, I'm an excellent driver.

_"Food, I need food!"_

The place looked closed, deserted was more like it. A porch light slowly dimming at what I think was the main office was all the light this camp was going to get.

[My GPS is stupid. I'm lost but I think I'm close. Feel like camping?]

I hit send putting the phone back in my back pocket.

_"Hey, we're closed for the season, Hun."_

I turned around to see woman walking up to me but the smell hit me first. Blood. Great! As if I wasn't hungry enough. The fact I couldn't see it, which helped, made me think it was minor.

I smiled at her, taking two steps back. Control yourself Caroline. You got this.

_"Oh, sorry! My GPS brought me here, I'm looking for Mama's Diner"_

The woman laughed,

_"Oh Hun, if I had a nickel every time I heard that one. I swear there is something in the air. Listen go up to the main road turn right go up no more than 5-10 minutes it'll be on the left hand side you can't miss it"_

I stayed still fearing that, once I started to move, I would lunge at her.

_"Oh, wow. Thank you! I can't believe it sent me here!"_

Ok. Caroline. Get back in your car and drive. Food will come.

_"Thank you!"_ I managed through the bloodlust.

_"Hey no problem, take care now, it's not safe out here for a pretty young thing like you"_

I was about to turn back around to tell her something but a familiar voice beat me too it.

_"Sound advice, but I can assure you, this pretty young thing can take care of herself"_

_"Klaus!"_

_"Hello Caroline."_ Oh, that smirk, it kills me!

_"Where did you come from? Nearly scared me half way to death. Ya'll know each other?"_

I tried to swallow the lump in my throat, caused by the predatory look on Klaus face.

_"Just half way? Well let's see if we can't get you all the way there. Hm?"_

Faster than my eyes could see he was behind her, and I had a sinking feeling I knew what was going to happen next.

_"Klaus, let her go. She's innocent."_

_"She's food, Caroline and you're hungry, I can see it. You haven't had a proper meal in too long."_

_"This isn't how I feed Klaus. Let her go!"_

_He gave a heavy and dramatic sigh._

_"Caroline, why are we here?"_

_"Because my GPS sucks"_

He gave me a look, amused but I could tell I missed his point.

_"Not what I meant love. Why are we here? Why did you reach out to me?"_

_"I don't know I had a thousand reasons! Uh, I missed you. I wanted to be with you? I was feeling lost?" _

I didn't understand what that had to do with the terrified woman in his grasp.

_"Exactly, and now I'm going to help you find yourself again"_

_"Klaus I can wait, I'll get a blood bag!"_

_"Caroline, you're starved, in the middle of nowhere. This isn't about morality this is about survival. Our most basic instinct. I care for you. I need you to care for you. I need to know that when I'm not around you won't go with out for…" _He looked at the woman with this look of distain._ "…frivolous reasons."_

_"She is a person Klaus!"_

I worried for her, even without her pleading. Klaus heard her as clearly as I did but it didn't stop him from piercing into her neck. I wish I could say I stepped closer to try and stop him but my hunger was getting the best of me and really all I wanted was to feed. The smell of fresh blood…

I still remembered what warm blood felt like. The feel of the heartbeat rising. The pulse throbbing against my lips. What was I thinking? This was wrong. This was Klaus. I knew this, and I called him anyway. What does that say about me?

_"Not bad, love. Come on and have a nibble."_

_"Klaus let her go!"_ The hunger made my voice growl. His eyes bore into mine with an all-knowing cockiness making him grin devilishly.

_"As you wish, Love."_

To my surprise, he released her. The woman took off into the woods, screaming. All I could do was look after her, not only because I wanted her safe return home but because I wanted to chase and eat her.

_"Go after her Love, she's not very far."_ He whispered into my ear, lightly wrapping his hand around my waist. His hand slipping under my shirt and caressing my bare skin. Making the hunger worse. I could smell her blood. I could find her. No! NO Caroline! This isn't you but…I really wanted it to be. I was seriously underfed.

_"You want me to help you find yourself. You long to be the woman I see in you. Well it's going to take a lot of work Sweetheart and you can't do it on an empty stomach."_ The wickedness in this tone seduced the vampire in me breaking down my resolve.

_"Go."_ He said more forcibly. I took too short steps forward. _"Atta-girl" _In a split second I was off. The hunger just kept getting worse until I caught her. She could only scream as my hands constricted around her. The deeper my bite the harder I held onto her until her bones threatened to crack.

_"Remember this isn't about control. You have that in spades. This is about survival. There will be times when you need to eat and all there is, people like her. Comes with the territory love. You don't see a lioness not hunt because all she could get was a foal."_

I could hear him, but I only cared about my meal. She went limp in my arms and I knew she was dead. All I could compare it to was soggy cereal I didn't even think to stop.

Klaus ripped her from me and his lips collided with mine. We battled for dominance. Oh, I wanted so many things! To scream and fight him for what he pushed me to do. At the same time, I wanted to rip his close off and show him how much I appreciated him there. Over all, though, I didn't want him to win. To feel like he was right. I wanted control even if it was control of all the wrong I was doing.

_"That's right love, keep your fight. It would be a tragedy for you to lose it."_

_"I'm going to be…pissed…later"_ I told him between heavy breaths.

_"Looking forward to it Love"_ My hands ran through his hair holding his face closer to mine, and a lot closer still when his hands would touch a sensitive parts on my skin. Never had I felt so alive.

We had to leave. The woman couldn't have been the only one. Klaus made sure there were no cameras, no witnesses and he drove me away from there and further away from Mystic Falls.

_"…She was a person Klaus! She could have been someone's mom!"_

The glamour of the night had worn off ten minutes ago and the guilt was setting in.

_"You eat meat, don't you Caroline. Chicken filets, steaks, all that"_

"_Yeah. What's your point?"_

_"They have lives too."_

_"Klaus really! They're animals! They're different."_

_"Be honest Caroline, they are every bit as living as you or any of the patrons at that diner over there. The only difference is that you have been conditioned to associate them as food. It's a social norm so it's justified. I really don't care one way or another; it's all food to me. You need to condition yourself the same way. Feeling guilty is going to do you no good. The outcome is the same love, you need to eat."_

It all sounded so easy when he explained it. Uh! Blame the accent. I wasn't sure where we were going, and I didn't really care. His hand held mine and he looked at me reassuringly. He had no doubt about anything like everything came so easy.

"It'll all get easier, love, I promise."

Yeah easy for him to say, he was Klaus Mikaelson. The Original.

I was just Caroline Forbes.

Which, I wasn't sure I still wanted to be anymore.


	3. Who I am, When I'm With You

Disclaimer: I don't own TVD or the characters I don't create myself.

Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews! Shout out to… Jessnicole, Calovestowrite, AbigailThorn, Therealtayler13. And a special shout out to Pebbles for being awesome. Thank you for taking the time to review and making my day.

_"What is your obsession with me coming to the dark side?"_

I laughed hitting his arm with no conviction. We'd been driving for a while, after ditching my car in some storage place. Taking the back roads with nothing but land, desert, and the occasional gas station to refill on fuel, snacks, and booze.

My lips kissed the bottle taking another drink. It helped shut up mood kill Caroline allowing Fun times Caroline to play. Klaus said I made the right choice coming to him and that he would teach me how to feel like this every day, no booze necessary. I couldn't even imagine.

_"My kingdom needs a Queen. I won't settle for second best."_

His lips kissed the back of my hand as his words settled on my skin. I'd heard similar words before by men telling me that they only wanted me or that they wanted to be with me for a long time. It's just, when Klaus said it, he did it right.

_"Queen Caroline does have a nice ring to it."_

Didn't it thought? Someone hand me my crown! Klaus laughed, taking my bottle of Jack Daniels effectively stealing a drink for himself.

_"It does, but you're not there yet Love. Do not fret though I'll get you there."_

_"How? By feeding on people?"_

I gave him a look taking my booze back for another drink. Klaus chuckled.

_"Which you have yet to master, Sweetheart."_

_"Oh, shut up!"_

The sun was starting to rise, I loved the sun. I stretched out; throwing my hands in the air letting the wind pass threw me. A rush of wind hit me and I realized Klaus was going over 150 miles per hour. It was exhilarating.

The fun was cut off by a sound I knew all too well. Flashing Lights.

_"Hungry love?"_

_"If I say no, will that man still be walking away alive."_

He looked at me, _"I look forward to the day when you won't ask me such a stupid question."_

And just like that, he killed my vibe and too much dismay he pulled the car over.

The chubby officer walked up to the driver's side.

_"Hello Officer."_ Oh shut up Klaus.

_"Sir? Do you know why I pulled you over?"_ Because he's an asshole.

_"Enlighten me"_ You're an asshole, asshole.

_"Sir, I clocked you at 167mph. The speed limit here is 70mph. Can I have License and registration please? I'm also going to need your identification Ma'am."_

_"Oh for Pete's sake!" _

If experience had taught me anything, Klaus was just lulling this poor fool into a false sense of security before he ripped his throat out. Not only that, but if he ran my license I'll show up in their system with Klaus for my mom and whoever else to see. People would know Captain A-hole and I were together. I wasn't ready for that little tidbit of information to get out yet.

I wasn't wearing my seatbelt so it was easy for me to crawl over Klaus to get the officer. Pulling him towards me, I bit into his neck. I had to be more aggressive with him; I needed to get through the extra skin.

_"Now Sweetheart, save some for me."_ Oh, didn't he sound so proud. Like I just won a freaking medal.

I let the officer go, sitting back in my seat and watched as Klaus fed. It was an art. Everything he did was to maximize the pain for the other person. Like reverse sex, but just as erotic. While he drank, I washed the taste of blood down with the bottle of jack. Damn that was good. Like a vampiric mimosa. The whole experience was easier this time, liquor helped. Liquor always helped.

_"If you survive, you won't remember any of this."_

Klaus compelled the man and let his body drop to the floor. Turning to me, his hand caressed my face.

_"Better love, much better."_

He kissed me before my brain had any time to process. It was a dangerous precedent to start. Feed off a human, get hot hybrid make-out time and a bloody mimosa. Don't feed from a human and have to settle with cold-bagged blood with a slight plastic taste.

We drove off after he checked for a camera on the cop car, which it didn't have. I think I Klaus could see something in my eyes because he called me out on to the road.

_"Caroline, do you know why he's on the floor right now?"_

_"Because he's food."_

_"A little louder, lots more conviction." _He pushed with narrowed eyes. And here I thought Captain Asshole had left.

_"Because he was the only happy meal for miles and it's breakfast time!"_ Sassy Caroline, was coming out. He didn't get that, no matter how much I lusted for the blood, or how much booze I had it wasn't fun for me. I knew I would pay with guilt later. Dumbass Stephan had drilled that into my head.

_"I like that, now come on. Let's get going."_

_"Where are we headed anyway, Love?"_ Klaus responded by spanking my butt. Ass.

"_A secluded cottage I own. I want to start lesson 2 before night falls. As much as I enjoy you. I can't stay away from New Orleans for very long."_

Are you kidding me? We were back in the car and on our way.

_"No offense but I thought telling you I wanted to be with you would mean, I get to be with you longer than a few days?"_

_"You have no idea how much it warms me to hear you say that."_

_"I'm aim to please." _Don't you start making me feel bad for all the times I rejected you. You didn't exactly make it easy.

_"Caroline, New Orleans is inhabitable right now. Not for you. I have werewolves and witches and problems I'm sure I haven't been made aware of. You're a young vampire. Hence the lessons and why we can't be together right now."_

_"I love how you failed to mention that last night when you were trying to rip my clothes off"_

His wolf came out a bit, I could see him through the mischief on his face.

_"Sorry Love, my mouth was rather occupied at the time with your breast at the time."_

I would have killed not to have a reaction to that. But the visual alone made me shiver and he knew it. I recovered as best I could.

_"So after this, I have to go back to Mystic Falls?"_

_"You won't go back the same person, sweetheart, I guarantee you that."_

_"Klaus what exactly is lesson two?"_

He looked at me with a wicked smile. One that made bugs jump under my skin.

_"You'll see"_

We arrived to the secluded cottage he told me about. It was nice, considering the location.

_"Go inside love, there are a few things I need to prepare. You'll find it has all the amenities you need to be comfortable."_

_"Wait where are you going?"_

He cut me off with a kiss._ "Go inside, I'll be back soon."_

_"Klaus wait, do you think we're going to fast?"_

I asked in part because of nerves in part because I didn't want him to leave so quickly.

_"No."_

He didn't hesitate, he didn't even elaborate. He just went off as if my question was answered. Men. While I contemplated giving him the cold shoulder I grabbed my bag out of the car and headed inside. The master bedroom wasn't that hard to find and it was, wow.

I took advantage of the all-suite because of obvious reasons. I showered and changed to the extra set of clothes I brought and crashed on the bed waiting for this jerk to return. I was happier than I should have been that there was an outlet near the bed. Plugging in my phone, I laid down to check my messages. To my surprise, I had a lot from Dumbass Stefan and the other half from Elena.

[I needed to clear my head for a while. Be back in a few days. Don't worry.]

There now Elena could inform everyone else.

[You left without telling NE1, That's not like you Care.]

She messaged back.

[Yeah Elena that's kind of the point. I haven't felt like myself, hence the vacay]

Come on Elena. Let's pick up the brain cells here.

[You know you can talk to me Care. Whatever you need!]

Elena sent back, yeah I can totally talk to her about anything. Anything but this. I was about to message her back when Klaus walked in to the room. His demeanor was different, his eyes where sharper with just a hint of sin.

"_What exactly are we going to do?"_

He took my hand and didn't answer me. We made our way to the basement but it was much more padded and dug deeper. When he made it down all the way I saw what it really was. A torture room and chained up from the wall were two males.

_"Klaus this is not what I signed up for"_ Unease and worry in my tone.

_"You want to be with me love? This is what it takes. I'm done with Mystic falls and small town mentality. I going to be King and I'll need a Queen that's up to my caliber."_

He explains and apparently up to his caliber means….yeah.

_"Have no illusions about me Caroline I am still every bit as ruthless and calculated as ever. I don't change what works," Klaus walked over to the table and took a long dagger."_

_"These two men are traitors. They've plotted and scheme to have me killed. They're here so I can repay the favor."_

_"You want me to stand here and watch you torture them?"_ A bit shocked.

_"I'm not going to torture them Love, you are."_


	4. The Making of a Queen

Disclaimer: I don't know The Vampire Diaries or The Originals. I do however own the characters I might make up for the sake of story telling.

Author's Note: Thank you to all the awesome people that take the time to write reviews, it makes me feel oh so good when you do!

Chapter 4: The making of a Queen.

This was his plan. He was serious and the dagger he extended to me only proved it was really happening.

_"Are you insane!? Is who you think I am or who I want to be?" _The shockwave of horror didn't stop me from being offended.

_"I came to you so you could comfort me and tell me I'm beautiful and that you'll always be there for me. That, who I am is strong, capable, and fearless! Not so you could string up some guys and you know….THIS!"_

_"Caroline, do you want to be with me?"_ I could hear the frustration in his tone but he expected an answer.

_"Yes!"_ Had I not made that clear?

_"Glad to hear it, but I don't have time to hold your hand and ease you through your crisis. Being with me is dangerous. Wish I could say differently but it is what it is. If your intention is to remain by my side there are things you will need to learn. We are not in Mystic Falls, I do not have the luxury of just being with you with only your friends to worry about. I won't always be there to protect you. I need to know that you can protect yourself. It would go faster if you listen and do as I tell you."_

He'd been saying that since I met back up with him. He didn't have time, things weren't safe. Only, I feel like now I was finally listening. Not a good time, was code for things were brutal. I could see it now.

_"Then teach me to fight but this, this is torture! It's cruelty for the sake of cruelty"_

_"Imagine yourself for a moment, alone. I'm not there I've been taken, and they've found a white oak dagger with every intention of using it to end my life? What would you do?" _He waits for me to answer but he's going to have to wait a minute because my first answer is I don't know.

_"I would find you and save you."_

_"There is so much wrong with your statement, I'm not even sure where to start."_ The tenor of his voice was blasé and strict but not cruel, not yet. The sound of his steps echo around me as he paces around me. My eyes never leave his face.

_"I would!"_

_"How? Call your friends to help you, they hate me, Caroline. They'd want me gone. What other options do you have? My family? Assuming, it's on a day that they feel like being of any assistance."_

_"So you're saying this is the only way? To be a monster."_

_"It's the necessary evil. Whether or not it makes you a monster is entirely up to you, love"_ This voice tightened and I knew I'd hit a nerve.

_"What else are you planning to teach me, Klaus?"_

_"Not only how to torture but how to escape. There are other things you must learn, but that will be at another time, with someone else."_

That sent me for a bit of a loop, someone else? What else did he want me to learn? What couldn't he teach me?

_"Now that we've wasted that time, can I continue?"_ Asshole. I nodded against my better judgment remembering that I asked for his. Not this exactly but him.

_"Fantastic, now if it were Rebekah at their mercy, I would start slow because the first thing I would want to do is send the message that this will not only be unpleasant but also very drawn out."_

As he speaks the dagger that was meant for me to use is pressed into the shoulder blade of victim number one and dragged down gradually. He bleeds instantly; the smell of vampire and vervain is strong in the air now. There wasn't many vampires I knew had built up a resistance to it. It was usually older ones like Katherine, Damon, and Stefan.

Before he takes the blade out he twists is, and the vampire begins to scream. I can tell he's trying to breathe past the pain but Klaus just sticks the blade in further.

_"But if it were you…"_

He starts removing the blade with one hand, and shoving his other hand into the vampire's chest breaking off one of his ribs effectively pulling it out.

_"I'd be a bit more motivated to get a faster answer"_

I flinch, certainly, that wasn't meant to give me nightmares for the rest of my life. But I couldn't promise it. To my credit, I said nothing trying to look past what he was doing and get the lesson.

_"Who do you work for?"_ Klaus asked the vampire.

_"No one! I wanted you dead myself! You deserved to die!"_

_"You're a runt, why would you go after an Original? No, you answer to someone, and that someone killed 6 of my men. I'm out of patience so I suggest you start talking."_

_"Go to Hell!"_

_"Love, be a dear and dislocate his shoulder."_

I looked from him to the man. Against my better judgment, I did as asked. The sound on his bone popping out made Klaus very happy. The vampire did not share in his amusement.

_"They always say they don't know, never believe anyone who says that. There is always something."_

Still the vamp refused to talk; Klaus came over to me and whispered in my ear.

_"Rip out a rib on the left side. Use more force than you think you need, immortal skin is tougher than it looks"_ Eww.

I made a face. My manicure! Oh and this vampires life. I didn't want to do this!

_"Love. Do you remember now, everything that happened with Damon? How he compelled you, used you"_

I couldn't believe he brought that up. I wasn't even sure how he knew about it.

_"Yeah, I remember."_ After the compulsion was over, how could I forget?

_"Here's your chance to get out that pent of anger. Our guest doesn't want to talk, so lets break his rib cage so the canary can sing. Hm?"_

_"This isn't Damon."_

_"But it is. Just as old and just as reckless with innocence. He's forced many women, young girls, just like you, even younger. Taking away their wills, compelled them when they said no. Compelled them not to be able to scream while he ripped the flesh off their bodies after he finished dining on their blood. Some he let die, others he healed so he could do it all over again."_

Klaus whispered all this in my ear creating a very vivid picture of the man before me and just when I thought I could get past it…

_"…and recently he assisted in a plot to have me killed. Which almost succeeded."_

I didn't think, I was done thinking as soon as the images of nameless girls going through what I'd gone through and worse. The vampire, looked the type. I could see it, see this piece of trash doing those things.

My hand flew out and dug through this flesh grabbing the rib I wanted. I placed a hand on the shoulder that I'd dislocated to keep him from moving forward and pulled with all my strength. The sound of screams gave me much satisfaction, but it was feeling his rib breaking from his body that awoke something inside me.

I could understand it now, why Klaus did this. Sure it was necessary but he enjoyed it. It was an amazing stress reliever. To dish out what I've been through since I'd met Damon, and through my vampire life.

Dropping the rib on the floor, I didn't really register what Klaus had said. Honestly, I didn't care, he could tell me after I was done. I tore into his chest again breaking rib after rib until the left side had nothing left. I was panting, not because I needed the air but it helped release more anger.

_"Answer him!"_ Growling, the sooner he told Klaus the sooner we could be done. I wanted to continue. To break his arms, maybe rip out his fangs. I heard once you lose them they don't grow back. He could be my ginea pig. As bad as I did want to dish out more karma, I wanted to remain in control.

_"I….I….don't know"_

_"Wrong answer!"_

I dislocated his other shoulder, it was getting too easy. At this point Klaus had stepped back, and I can't say I didn't like him letting me take over the rains because I did. A lot.

_"Marcus Montenegro! I work for Marcus!"_

_"Caroline."_ I heard Klaus, he stopped me from going any further.

_"Who is that?"_ I asked him. Klaus looked over at the shadows and spoke, I didn't see what he was talking to until she came out.

_"Do you know who that is?"_

She had long black hair and porcelain skin. Beautiful and ageless. If I didn't know any better I would say she glowed. She was too pretty for Klaus to know her and she smelled like something I'd never came across. Which, didn't mean much but it did.

_"Yes, and assuming he isn't lying, you're fucked." _That was no something either of us wanted to hear.

_"Who is it?" _I asked, I would worry about who she was later.

The woman looked at me, _"He's an Original like Niklaus, actually an Ancient by their terms but much older. A Lycan. Purebred, one of 4 brothers."_

_"What threat does he pose to me?"_

_"He not supposed to be of any threat to anyone, he was locked away ages ago by some witches and his remaining brothers. Marcus went insane started to destroy everything in his path. High Counsel intervened. They mutually decided he was too dangerous but they couldn't kill him. He had sired many werewolves that were bonded to him at the time when populations were low, they didn't want to risk it so they just locked him away"_

_"What would he want with Klaus, how would he even know Klaus existed?"_

_"Good question, love"_

_"Word of mouth, if I had to guess. Marcus in his time wanted to make sure Shifters like him where the dominate species. He had many followers and I'm sure he still does. Especially in the last 1000 years with the creation of vampires. It's possible he's known about you for a while, if he was told you exist. As for what he would want with you…I don't know. Fashion tips? A Date? Your guess is as good as mine"_

_"Could you find out?"_

_"Most likely, take care of yourself."_

Just like that she was gone. Poof. What the? _"Where did she go?"_

_"For another time love, we should finish with them. You're a natural!"_ He grinned at me.

_"You pushed the right buttons."_

_"Please just kill me I don't want to listen to you two anymore!"_ The other vampire that was tied up.

_"Are you working for Marcus too?"_ I asked raising my hand to threaten, offended though at what he said.

_"I don't know who my master answers too but I was placed to follow the girl that was just here."_

_"Cassandria? What do you need with her?"_ Klaus said, almost protective.

_"Just tabs. Look my master's name is Zeanah Monroe. That is all my master has asked for. She wasn't too interested in the details just pictures. The more provocative the better."_

Without warning Klaus snapped his neck, twisting it till it was no longer attached.

_"One down one to go, eh love?"_

_"Klaus who is she to you?"_

And end scene!

Thanks so much for the reviews and the confidence and stuff.

I hope you don't mind me adding a twist and characters of my own. I'm kinda winging everything as it is. Lol. See you next Chapter Please Review!


	5. Blessed with Beauty and Rage

Blessed with Beauty and Rage

Narrator's POV

He didn't answer her. Even after the bodies were disposed of and the lessons were finished for the night. He kept her distracted by showing her what nerves to cut and which bones to break first. He even taught her how to pick some locks to get out of shackles.

Hours later Caroline remained just as clueless that much more frustrated. Klaus maintained that Cassandria wasn't important but in that same breath warned against telling anyone about her. As far as the world knew. Klaus and Cassandria didn't have anything to do with each other.

_"Klaus! Just tell me who she is! Why is it so important to you to hide her?"_ She had finally shouted, exasperated beyond belief. He regarded her with narrowed eyes, his face centimeters away_. "We are not protecting her. Just do as I ask, Caroline"_ His tone was so forceful, it virtually shoved itself down her throat.

_"No! You're not just going to bark orders at me and expect me to follow like some damn Stepford wife. I'm trusting you Klaus, despite everything you've done. Don't make me regret it because that trust can be lost just as easy. If she's not important, why don't you tell me who she is? If she IS that important, why the need to lie?"_

There were a million scenarios running through her head could explain who Cassandria was and why. Most of them involved passionate clandestine affairs and Klaus whisking her off to see the world. She could also be an enemy that he was keeping close. Klaus was full of surprises. She could also be a long lost relative or someone he'd turned. Klaus had 1000 years to fill coming to Mystic Falls. She could anybody.

_"She's none of your concern! It's not the answer that you want to hear but that's the one you're getting. If you're not going to trust me over something as petty as this then you're just never going to trust me!"_

We were in full fight mode now neither of them backing down. Deep down inside, her reaction excited Klaus more than it aggravated him. The fire in her heating her skin. In her own way, Caroline was staking her claim in him and his wolf was loving it. Which is why he was over this conversation, of all the things to fight about this had to be the most trivial. Caroline was his everything. One day she would realize that. For now he would enjoy this side of her.

_"So this is my fault then? I'm insecure, and childish. I don't trust you. I'm all screwed up and you're Mr. Perfect. That's it?"_

_"You're words not mine. I'm simply stating you're making a big deal out of nothing! Have you not been paying attention? I'm in the middle of a war! There is a latent threat that I've never even heard of, because he's so old and you're worried about my Lieutenant? Please Caroline focus!"_

He stressed his words. The way he said them came made her feel like she was wrong. Which angered her more, because she knew she wasn't. Maybe Caroline from a few years ago would have gone along with him but he never knew that Caroline and he never will.

_"I AM FOCUSING! I'm focusing on the one thing that doesn't make sense! You telling me to feed on people, is typical. You wanting me to learn to torture, is right up your alley. Protecting someone so much, you're lying to me. Someone who you obviously trust, which let's be honest Klaus it is not your strong suit. THAT is NOT NORMAL! You've stabbed your own sister through the heart but this girl is so damn special I'm being sworn to secrecy and your standing there talking to me like I'm stupid!"_

The conviction in her voice made up for the difference in height and power between them. Her eyes stared down at his. It caused Klaus to emit a low growl but it wasn't in annoyance but in aspiration. The logical vampire side of him wanted to fight with her tooth and nail until she could see what he was telling her. The wolf was done with such a waste of valuable time but as long as she was speaking he would listen until he couldn't take it anymore.

_"And you bet your ass I need to know! I need to know everything if I have any chance of navigating your life! The one that we are supposed to be preparing to share! So, you called her your lieutenant, you trust her that much? If something happens she could take over for you, but she's no one? Before you can teach me anything Klaus, do us both a favor and get yourself a got damn dictionary to learn the meaning words before you use them!"_

If there was ever a moment when Caroline had been more furious, she blocked it out. The man she chose above everything else, was driving her insane within two days of reuniting with each other! Distance had made it easy to forget that part of him. When she sat alone in her room she didn't fond over this part. There was no sexy fantasies about this side of him. Deciding that there was nothing more she could tell him, she left to the master bedroom.

The day's indiscretions where still on her shirt and she began to rid herself of them. Meanwhile, Klaus was fighting himself. His pride vs desire. The thought of them drowning in one another, channeling their energy into sex, was shutting up his ego and his pride pretty quickly.

Without warning he entered the room, seeing she was already taking off her clothes. Caroline turned to tell him off but he silenced her with his lips. She fought him for control. First trying to push him away then fully fighting him for dominance. It was true he was stronger than her, but she was angrier and that made up for a lot.

Still she trusted him enough not to hurt her. Mostly though, it was something inside her that wouldn't allow him to win. Klaus had always been different. Everyone else had held her back in one way or other. Holding her to a standard higher than she could reach but not Klaus and she wasn't about to let him become like them.

That's why she fought him before and that's why she was taking control now. His jacket was the first to come off his shirt following right after. His hands made their way to her hips pulling her closer. Air couldn't pass through them how. Just has forcefully her hands interlaced with his hair securing his lips would remain on his as they're tongues continued the fight.

The most dark and primitive side to him wanted to kill her for no other reason than to make sure she could never belong to anyone else. He didn't want people to look at her, to talk to her, or enjoy her company. No matter how innocent it all was. She belonged to him, everything that made her, was his. No one but him was worthy of it. If it were anyone else Klaus would resent them for having so much power over him but since it was Caroline…he'd allow it.

Just like the nails she was digging into his back and the fangs in his neck sucking his blood. As if she didn't know the taste of his blood already.

She was driving him crazy and every thrust and kiss he gave back was to return the favor.

The morning sun rose with a vengeance pulling Caroline from her sleep. Looking over at the clock on the wall she was surprised by the hour. 10:47 a.m. usually she was an early riser but considering the massive changes she'd made in the last three days, she wasn't going to be too hard on herself.

Who she was planning to be harder on was Klaus. He'd caught her off guard yesterday and through they had some great sex, they had not resolved anything. As good as he was, she was still pissed about the things he was hiding.

Looking over at him, she smiled. He looked peace almost innocent. You wouldn't expect the man she was looking at to be the ruthless power hungry hybrid ass that he was. She questioned herself on the method of how she should wake him up.

She could be kind and wake him by whispering sweet nothings in his ear.

She could be loving and wake him with a kiss.

Or she could give him what he actually deserved and pick up where they had last left off.

Of the three options she thought of, the last seemed the most fulfilling.

With a good amount of strength she slapped his bare stomach. Leaving a red hand print that would no doubt fade within seconds. Klaus got up with a start. Shock and answer instantly cursing through him. He growled at her.

_"Good morning sweetheart, sleep well?"_ Her voice coated with a synthetic sweetness. It took him a minute to get his wits about him and understand what she was saying.

_"Caroline…"_ He groaned out. Not wanting to repeat yesterday's argument.

_"That's me!"_

_"What time is it?"_

_"Almost 11 a.m."_

Caroline never knew Klaus to curse. It wasn't something he did in front of her until now.

_"Something wrong"_

_"We were supposed to be out of here by early morning. No one knows I'm here with you, love. Its best they don't. I was supposed to get back at a certain hour to validate the cover story. Anyone with half a brain might retrace my steps and realize I wasn't taking a meeting."_

_"Sorry" _She mumbled. Not that she believed it was her fault but she did call him out here. So she felt she had a small responsibility.

_"No, Love, don't apologize. I would do it all again. Even the pointless fighting. You know I care for you. Just I'm going to have to be more careful." He took her hand and kissed it. It made her smile._

_"Speaking of the pointless fighting…"_

_"Sweetheart. Listen to me. She's doesn't mean anything to me not like that. She's an old friend. I can't tell you any more than that because it's not my place. It's not my secret to tell."_

_"Every time you story changes a little more."_ She said, but placed a finger over his lips to stop him from answering. _"But fine. Let's leave it where it is."_

He smiled at her thankfully, bring her lips to his.

_"Mm, I can smell my scent on your skin"_

_"Is that a good thing?"_

_"It is, right now and there will be a time when it won't matter who can smell me on you. But for now, you need to shower. Can't have people knowing about us before we're ready"_

He placed another kiss on my shoulder and moved to get ready. I showered and changed into the clothes I had when I drove out to see him.

_"If you have to get back, how am I going to get back to my car?"_

He gave me a look that said he was bracing himself. _"Cassandria is going with you. I need to get back and talk to Elijah about this Markus and of course prepare for your arrival. Cassandria will further your training and keep you safe. Will you trust me on that?"_

_"Do I have a choice?"_

The devil grinned. _"No"_

_"Well where is she"_

_"Cassandria!"_ He called out to the air and Caroline looked at him like he'd lost his mind. He called her one more time before she appeared out of nowhere. Caroline's eyes were wide open.

_"How did you do that?"_ She blurted out.

_"How are you dead and alive?"_ The girl countered back with a grin.

_"Cassandria, protect her above all else. Do you hear me?"_

_"We've been over this, Niklaus, yes!"_ Cassandria's mood had changed from yesterday, it was something Klaus could tell because he'd known her so long.

_"What's the matter with you?"_ He questioned.

_"I hate all men, the whole lot of you are imbeciles! But I don't want to talk about it. I've spent the morning cleaning up your mess. The vampire you told everyone you were meeting with has been derailed, he's been compelled to forget the last few days. I advise you act very upset, like you get when your plans fail."_

_"I knew I kept you around for a reason. I want you to stay with Caroline for the next few weeks. Train her as we discussed. I trust you can find a believable story to tell her friends as to why your there. They're incredibly annoying but not stupid."_

Caroline looked between the two, feeling left out.

_"Caroline…"_ Klaus started but she cut him off.

_"I get it, honeymoons over."_

He smiled. _"Only for a little while, Love"_

Cassandria bit her tongue wanting to say a snarky comment but knowing it wasn't her place.

_"If you leave now you'll still make it home in time to not arouse suspicions."_

_"I'm trusting you with her"_ He told Cass.

_"And when have I ever failed you? Just finish saying your goodbyes or you're going to ruin all my hard work. Dumbass."_ She said with a smirk.

Klaus kissed Caroline, to give them the privacy they needed Cass left the room.

_"I'll be in touch. If there is anything you need call me. If not Cass is at your disposal._"

Caroline nodded. She couldn't keep him with her because they were out of time.

_"Be safe" _Was all she could say before they kissed again and he left. Cass walked up to Caroline.

_"Ready to go?"_

_"I don't even know you"_

_"If you come with me, I'll tell you what you need to know."_

If you think you're seeing some Supernatural Elements here, you are!

Thanks for waiting for me.

Please Review!


End file.
